


Out Of This World

by Puppy_Brat



Series: Tetraphilia Alley & Otherworldly Kinks [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alien Eren Yeager, Alien Sex, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Breeding, Breeding Kink, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Eggpreg, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, Human Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Older Eren Yeager, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppy_Brat/pseuds/Puppy_Brat
Summary: Alien! Eren raws Human! Levi. That's literally it.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Tetraphilia Alley & Otherworldly Kinks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154231
Comments: 5
Kudos: 143





	Out Of This World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cat_Face](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Face/gifts).



> I wrote this for a friend as a joke but then I actually went back to finish and edit it. It's 4:35am now. I was supposed to be asleep already wtf? Anyway, whatever, have this shameless smut ig. Don't make fun of the name, I literally had 0 ideas and it's sorta funny.

Pinning Levi down roughly onto the small bed, the raven gritting his teeth as he was nearly crushed under the weight of Eren's sweaty palm pressing against the back of his neck, their bodies both still slick from having wrestled with each other earlier, the alien lowered his hips down to press up against Levi's backside with a growl as his thick cock found itself sliding easily between the two plump globes of his mate's ass.

 _"Fuck_ , Levi..." he purred, long black tongue grazing sharp teeth as he met Levi's pointed gaze with glowing, emerald eyes. "I'm going to breed this ass of yours so well for you. Stuff you so full of my eggs that you bulge."

Slipping his hand around the front of the shorter male to graze dangerous claws over the prominent vein of his twitching cock, Eren made sure to tease the purple head of it before dipping his fingers even lower to squeeze the base of his shaft as they both panted with utmost desire.

"Right here," he whispered as he brought a large hand back up to skim across the raven's porcelain abdomen. "I'll make sure that you'll feel me deep inside of you. All of me."

Nipping his earlobe with yet another low growl, Eren finally positioned himself properly to be able to slip inside of his lover with a curse, the temptation to plunge into that sweet heat of his all at once bordering on impossible- what with the way the male below him was whimpering desperately as he attempted to grind his cock into to fabric of the bedsheets, but failing miserably.

"Do you want me inside of you now? _Want me to fuck you?_ You better start begging, sweetheart. Beg for my cum. _Beg to be bred!"_ Giving tan hips a slow roll forwards, slipping the head of his unique cock past the tight rim of the human's hole, Levi threw his head back on a cry, slender hands scrambling to grip the sheets as he struggled to form coherent sentences. "Y-Yes, Eren! F-Fuck! Take me! Please, _take me!_ Make me yours! Breed me like the l-little whore I am- _shit!_ I need your cum inside of me. Shoot it d-deep! _Fuck_ , fucking _fuck me already!"_

Slapping the side of his thigh hard enough to cast a ripple down the skin, all the way to his perky ass that was presented so perfectly to him, Eren showed no mercy as he slammed the rest of himself inside, his human lover cumming the moment his extraterrestrial cock hit his prostate with deadly accuracy.

"Now, now. _Who said that you were allowed to cum?"_

Soft walls pulsating around the brunet's member, Levi gasped as the alien started up a slow grind, the various sized numbs on it stroking that sensitive bundle of nerves, sending a secondary orgasm crashing over the human, Levi not even completely over the first one he had had just seconds ago.

 _"You're so tight..._ You're sucking me in as if my dick is all you crave! You're so greedy, baby boy. So good for me..."

Shivering at the overstimulation, paired with the praise, Levi could barely make a sound as his otherworldly lover picked up his pace, the only sound in the room being the small grunts of Eren, occasional moans from himself, and of course the rhythmic slapping of damp skin against damp skin bouncing off of the thin walls of his shitty apartment as the two of them fucked, his bed creaking as both of the males swayed with each other.

_"I-I'm so close... I'm so close again, Eren, FUCK!"_

Hissing possessively at his lover's confession, the brunet gripped the sides of Levi's hips with bruising force, jackhammering into him now as the male was left with no other choice but to choke on his moans as drool spilled past his pink, puffy, kiss-blown lips.

 _"Me too! H-Here it is! Take my load! D-Don't you dare spill a drop of it!"_ Eren stuttered as he came, cum mixed with tiny eggs gushing into Levi in fat spurts as his small body convulsed violently with his final orgasm of the night, cock still bobbing even as he was cumming dry.

Slumping down onto the bed as soon as he felt the last of Eren's release enter his body, extending his lower stomach slightly outwards, Levi focused on catching his breath as Eren rolled them over so that they were both spooning comfortably, his dick still thoroughly plugging him up.

"That was..." Eren was the first to speak, his forehead coming down to rest against to top of his boyfriend's head.

"Amazing?" Levi finished for him, a small smile gracing his lips as he turned his head slightly to see if Eren was still with him and not entirely fucked out.

"Yeah," he hummed in agreement, placing a gentle kiss atop the soft black locks belonging to his world. "That was amazing. _You're amazing."_

Rolling his eyes with a snort, the shorter male made a move to get up when he was immediately tugged back into strong arms with a yelp.

"No... Stay here for a bit. I'm not finished cuddling with you yet."

"I have to get cleaned up, though." He challenged, knowing full well that it was a losing battle anyway.

"Nnn... We'll take a bath later. I just wanna hold you for a little bit."

Lacing his fingers together with Eren's as his alien glanced over his shoulder with hooded eyes, Levi couldn't help but close his own as they met in the middle for a kiss.

"I love you," Eren said in that strange language of his when they broke, Levi understanding every word he spoke without _actually_ understanding any of them.

"Mmm," he agreed as he pressed himself further up against the warm chest and softening cock of his that was currently tying them in place. "I love you more. Now stop talking before I change my mind."

A smile finding its way onto Eren's own face this time around, the brunet made sure to tuck Levi's head under his chin, chest rumbling in that odd purr he was able to emit.

Closing his eyes, knowing that they were both safe where they were, the two men had a silent understanding as both of the pair's thumbs carefully danced on the soft skin of the back of their hands.

Yes... their lover truly _was_ amazing.

[I drew Alien! Eren's Dicc! View it here!~](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1BIRMd3VVRUg-eA78DTTcMvnvcBaErMQcpu-_J8_WXAY/edit?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Bleep bloop... Well, you've already made it this far. Might as well tell me your thoughts/drop a kudo if ya want more in the future. No pressure. Thanks for, uh, reading. Welcum if you are new here.
> 
> Edit: Eren's cock is self-lubricating if you were wondering. They had been engaging in foreplay long before this, so Levi had already been properly prepared. Always practice safe sex. If you find an Alien who just happens to be Eren, or resembles him in any way, let me know, although I know I didn't describe him very well because this smut was very much unplanned. I also don't write it very often at all. Forgive me for that.  
> -Puppy.


End file.
